Egyptian Myths
by Drucilla460
Summary: Kaiba is still having flashbacks of his life in Egypt. But now a woman has begun to appear in his flashbacks. Who is she? And what does Tea have to do with it? (Rated R for sexual content and slight language)[Completed]
1. Three Way Dreaming

Paraphrase: If you've seen the new episodes of Yu-gi-oh then you've probably seen Kaiba's flashbacks.. Like when he sees the blue eyes stone tablet thing. and he's all. priest like. I'm probably not the only one to notice that he's holding some chick.. This is my theory. ( ne hoo, plez review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I do own Nephret. Please get my permission to use her.  
  
FYI: This begins in the semifinals of the battle city tournament. The four remaining duelists are Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto, Merik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba. I'll get to pair ups later.  
  
Rated R for sexuality and language. {Not a gay fan-fic!}  
  
Written in third person. I may switch at some point but not yet at least..  
  
'Thoughts' "Speech"  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, his dueling deck in front of him. The computer screen showed the winged Dragon on Ra. He was still trying to figure out why he could read the text on the card. It didn't make sense. Could it be that Isis was right? Could he really have been the priest conspiring against the pharaoh? No. He couldn't let this affect him. He had to win back his title as the best duelist in the world. These Egyptian myths were nothing to him. He was Seto Kaiba. 'There's no way. It's just not possible.' He thought to himself. He sighed and looked out the window. 'Maybe some sleep with get this out of my head.' He thought as he stood up and walked out of the office.  
  
~Flashback/Dream~  
  
"Set? Are you awake?"  
  
Set opened his eyes to find himself in his bed room, Nephret at his side, "Yes Love. What is it?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," She said, her voice quivering, "There's something coming. I can feel it."  
  
Set sat up in bed and pulled her over to him. She had been doing this a lot lately. These visions she had were begging to get on his nerves. Not because they were annoying, but because they were always correct. He sighed and stood up, "What do you see?" He asked softly, finding his robes in the dark.  
  
"The Pharaoh. He is after you. He knows. He's coming. We need to leave." She said in a paranoid whisper.  
  
Another sigh came from Set as he lit a candle at the side of his bed and tied his belt around his waist. "get dressed," He said, "We're leavening as soon as I have a quick word with the Pharaoh."  
  
He heard Nephret climb out of the bed, lighting her own candle as she did. She pulled a white robe over her body and pulled the hood over her head. "Please be careful. I will have the camels ready by the time you get back." She said softly to him.  
  
"No." Set said rather loudly, "We are going by foot. It's too dangerous to take camels through the city. People know our faces. We will walk out of the city then take horses."  
  
Nephret didn't understand this but she nodded none the less, "Yes sir." She said quietly as she walked to his side and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Set turned to face her, his arms wrapping around her, "I won't be long."  
  
~End Flashback/Dream~  
  
Seto's eyes flew open. "What was that about?" He asked himself out loud.  
  
Something about that woman had seamed familiar. She had looked a lot like someone he knew now but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed and stood up. There was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. He pulled his jacket on and walked back to his office. 'Nephret,' he thought. 'I recognize the name. but from where?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea shot up in bed. 'How could that have been a dream,' she thought. It seamed so real. The man she was with had looked so familiar to her. 'Set,' she thought to herself, 'I know I recognize it. but from where? It sounds so familiar.' She sighed and lay back down in bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba stared at his blank computer screen, not moving. He had to know who that woman was. He needed to see her again. But how? 'If I saw her in a dream, I suppose that's how I would go about seeing her again. I just hope it works.' He thought as he leaned back in his chair, drifting slowly off to sleep.  
  
~Dream/Flashback~  
  
"I'm coming with you." Nephret said softly to her Lover.  
  
"No. It's too dangerous. If the Pharaoh knows, who knows what he'll do to us. I want you to stay here." Set replied softly, pushing his love away and holding her shoulders gently.  
  
Nephret nodded some although they both knew she was going weather Set liked it or not. He sighed, "Alright. Let's go."  
  
A smile formed on Nephret's face as she followed him out the door and towards the palace. She was always able to manipulate him. Although, she would never make him do anything dangerous to him. In fact, most of her manipulating was to keep him safe. He wasn't exactly good at keeping himself safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Set reached up and knocked on the large door, muttering to himself about the Pharaoh. The door was opened by a guard who looked quite scared when he saw who was at the door. Set glared at the guard for a moment then spoke, "Where is the Pharaoh? I need to have a word with him."  
  
"The Pharaoh has been waiting for you my priest. Please follow me." The guard replied, trying to sound brave.  
  
Set and Nephret followed him towards the Pharaoh's throne room. The guard stepped to the side and showed Set the door who threw it open and walked quickly up to the Pharaoh.  
  
The Pharaoh stood as the priest and his Lover entered. He smirked, "Priest Set. I have been waiting for you. It seams you have begun to conspire against me. If you know what's best for you, you will stop this madness immediately."  
  
Set laughed under his breath, "My good Pharaoh, you are so naive. You have no concept of what is best for me. I am too powerful to work under you. You will not last as Pharaoh. Mark my words, you will not live through this Pharaoh."  
  
The Pharaoh turned his attention to the young woman at the priests' side. She looked shyly up at him even though he knew she wasn't shy. The pharaoh had met this woman before. She was not afraid of him. She was willing to do anything for the man she stood next to. The pharaoh sighed and looked back to the priest, "I have heard what you have said Priest. Now, be gone. I expect you to be out of this city by tomorrow. I will give you that long to get out of here. Understand?"  
  
The priest smirked and nodded once. He turned and headed for the door, followed by the young woman who exchanged a brief glance with the pharaoh before leaving. "Nephret, I have changed my mind. We will be taking horses. Now, love, please wait for me outside. I have to write a quick letter and I would like you to gather up some things for me. We need two horses and my staff. I will meat you back here, in front of the palace. Now go."  
  
Nephret nodded and ran off even though she hated to leave him by himself. She sighed and ran towards their coders to get Set's staff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Set walked into the pharaoh's office and found a quill. He pulled a knife from his belt and sliced his left hand. He grabbed the quill and dipped it into the blood. Grabbing a piece of paper, he began to write a note to the pharaoh in a language used only by high-ranking individuals like himself. After finishing the note, he placed it neatly on the pharaoh's desk and left the room, pulling off a small piece of tapestry to wrap around his bleeding hand.  
  
By the time Set reached the front of the palace, Nephret was riding up with the two horses and his staff in her hand. She stopped in front of him and haded him the staff. Set mounted his horse and they rode away from the palace.  
  
~End Flashback/Dream~  
  
Yugi's slowly opened his eyes. He had just had the strangest dream. He looked around his room to find Yami sitting on the bed next to him. "That dream was your past, wasn't it." Yugi said softly to the Pharaoh who nodded.  
  
"I'm beginning to remember things Yugi. The priest in the dream is Set Kaiba. Isis is correct. Everything she said to him. And he's beginning to believe it. I can tell. It won't be long now Yugi. Kaiba will realize his past and he will once again, come after me. Merik isn't our only problem now." Yami said, staring blankly at a wall.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Alrighty then. if anyone is lost. that's ok. me too.. It will start to make more sense later. Keep that letter in mind tho. it may be important. ;) ne hoo, please review! 


	2. An Old Acquaintance

Well... I suppose this is the second chapter. I've been having some problems with downloading the first chapter so if it ends with, "A smile formed on Nephret's face as she followed him out the door and towards the palace." Then. that's not all of it. there's more after that. if you want to read the other parts, and it isn't there. leme know and I'll send it to you if you want. it's rather important stuff.. Ne hoo, it's not going to get less confusing for a while.. This chapter won't explain much. oh well.. deal with it ( this chapter is also going to be a little bit shorter than the first one.. But. yeah. so. please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I do own Nephret. Please ask my permission before using her. (I did steal the name from Elizabeth Peters. so if she or a fan of hers ever reads this.. You have the right to yell at me. but it's not the same person so you can't sue me.so there.. Fuck off. :P)  
  
This chapter will be in third person and it is still rated R for sexual content and language.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Seto rolled over, almost falling out of the chair he was sitting in. As he had suspected, he'd had another dream with the girl in it. He still recognized her but still couldn't figure out who she was. He looked at the clock. It was already 9:30. He yawned and stood up, flatting out his hair and grabbing his jacket on the way out. They would be landing soon and he had to make some sort of speech on the next dueling arena.  
  
Yugi's happy little smile was not the thing Seto needed to be greeted by this morning. He yawned again and looked at the little boy.  
  
"Good morning Kaiba. I hope you slept well." Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
Again, Seto yawned. He nodded and spoke, looking around a bit, not focusing on Yugi, "Yeah. I guess so. Good morning to you too. You should be packing.. We'll be landing within an hour."  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yes. I know. I'm already packed. I was just on my way to sea how Bakura is doing."  
  
"I don't need to hear your life's story, Yugi," Set said, snapping back into his normal state of mind, "I have more important things to do."  
  
Yugi smiled like Kaiba hadn't said anything to him, nodded, and walked off down the hall towards Bakura's room. Seto rolled his eyes some and walked down the hall to the main lobby. As he walked, the visions of the woman in his dream came to mind again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He needed to know who she was.  
  
Just as Seto was turning to leave, one of his employees entered the room to tell him he should make the announcement on where they would be dueling next. Seto sighed and nodded then walked to his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Duelists," Kaiba's voice came over the loudspeaker, "I would first like to congratulate the semifinalists, Yugi, Joey, Merik and myself, for their success in the tournament. The location of our next duel will be on a remote island in the Pacific. When we land, each duelist will have thirty minuets until the dueling begins. The duelists will be chooses five minuets after this announcement. The losers of the last four duels will be aloud to stay on the island but must not get in the way of the finalists. Now, everyone please report to the mail lobby for the choosing of the next two duelists."  
  
Seto turned off the loudspeaker and stood up once again. He walked quickly to the lobby and took a seat against a wall. He crosses his arms and legs and waited for the other duelist to arrive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"come on Yug. Even if we do have to duel each other, we both know who will win. Don worry 'bout it. I could never beat you. Besides, you actually have something worth fighting for. Savin' the world n' all." Joey said as he pushed the door to the lobby open for Yugi, Tea and Tristin.  
  
Yugi nodded, "You won't necessarily beat me. You're a really good duelist Joey."  
  
"But he's right Yugi. You do need to win. No matter what happens. If Isis is right, you have to win this tournament." Tea added.  
  
Yugi nodded again," That's true Tea, but I still don't want to have to duel Joey. I didn't like it the first time and I won't like it this time either."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto looked up as Yugi and his friends entered the room. He didn't pay much attention to them at first. The conversation they were having wasn't anything interesting to him any way. But when one of the four of them spoke, he almost fell out of his chair. That voice. "It. It's. Nephret," He said under his breath as he looked up, searching for her. Suddenly two bright blue eyes settled on his and stared. Seto stared back at them, not moving for a moment. Seto jumped, breaking the stare, when the door of the room slammed as Merik entered, followed by his sister.  
  
After shaking his head and telling himself it was impossible for that girl to be the imaginary woman from his dream, he walked to the front of the room and took his place next to Mokuba who had shown up just then. "Alright duelists. You know the rules. Once the duelists are chosen, the decision is final."  
  
The little balls inside the blue eyes white dragon statue started moving. 'The first duelist of the semi finals is." Kaiba employee started, "Merik Ishtar," he said, holding up the little white ball, showing the crowd the number.  
  
Soon after, the second duelist was announced, "Seto Kaiba. Merik and Seto, you each have thirty minuets after the landing to get to the dueling arena. Good luck to the both of you."  
  
Seto smirked to himself, 'finally. I can take that Egyptian god card from him.' He thought.  
  
Little did he know, that was not the only thing he was destined to take from Merik. 


	3. Reuniting the Dead

This is going to be confusing. and there's a "lemon scene." If you don't like.. um. -uses the technical term- "Sexual intercourse," I suggest you skim to the bottom and read the chapter summary. That will give you the jist of it.. Oh, I should also warn the reader that this will be a rather long chapter. it should be rather exciting though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. (Sure wish I owned Kaiba.talk about sexy ^^) I do own Nephret. Please ask my permission before using her.  
  
Rated R!!!!!!  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Kaiba stood in the doorway to his foster father's office. The room looked just as he had left it three years earlier. Even the smell had stayed the same. The man had died in this room. Soon after Seto and Mokuba had been adopted by this man, Seto swore revenge on him. When the old man started to treat Mokuba as he did Seto, Seto took action.  
  
'This was the first time I ever had one of those strange dreams,' Seto thought, 'I can remember it clearly now. I killed him. I killed them both. It was me.'  
  
He sunk to his knees, dropping his head. "No. I. I can't." he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He looked up, the memorizes flying back into his head.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mokuba, that's enough. I do not have time to play with you. Go clean your room. I don't want to put up with you any more! Do you understand me you little brat?" Kaiba said gruffly.  
  
"But.. Father.." Mokuba said softly.  
  
"I said enough!" Kaiba yelled. He brought his hand down hard, bringing it across Mokuba's face.  
  
Seto's stomach lurched. He stood up slowly, clenching his fists. Mokuba left the room, sobbing. He looked up at Seto then ran down the hall towards his room. Seto looked back at the office. Kaiba was now standing in front of the window, watching the rainfall down the glass.  
  
"Your not the only one who's had enough." Seto said as he stood behind the man.  
  
Kaiba spun around to see his other adopted son standing above him, holding a knife. "Seto. what are you doing?"  
  
Seto glared at him, his eyes blazing, "Shut up old man." He said as he slammed the knife into the man's chest.  
  
Kaiba stepped backwards, hitting the window and fell. A smear of blood was left on the glass. Seto stared at the body for a moment, "Now, I've had my revenge."  
  
He turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seto stood and walked out the door once again. He shut and locked the door behind him. No one could know that he had killed his father. The bloodstain was still on the glass and he wasn't about to clean it off. He sighed and walked to the roof for the upcoming duel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Common you guys! Hurry up!" Joey said as he ran down the hall in the old Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Wow," said Tea, in awe, "This place is huge. Do you think this is where Mokuba and Kaiba grew up?"  
  
Yugi shrugged, "I suppose so. But let's not worry about that. The duel is going to begin soon. We should find our rooms then get to the roof. I can't wait to see this."  
  
"Yeah, me too. This is going to be so exciting. Isn't it big brother," Serenity added in her ever-happy voice.  
  
Joey nodded, "You bet sis. Now hurry up. Like Yug said, we don't want to miss any one it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The first duel of the semifinals will now begin!"  
  
"I'll start this off." Merik said blankly.  
  
Seto nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Merik. He just wanted to beat him so he could win the Egyptian god card. Seto watched blankly as Merik placed two taps cards and a monster in defense position.  
  
"Hurry up, it's already started!" Tea said as they reached the roof of the mansion. Seto's head turned to the voice. "Nephret?" He whispered. He knew it was her. When she looked at him, she had the same look. Same body, same lips, same passionate stare. everything was the same. Seto smiled to himself and let his ancient Egyptian self take over.  
  
"Merik, how about we rise the stakes on this match." Seto said.  
  
"Fine. What would you like to add?" Merik replied.  
  
"Your millennium rod." Seto answered.  
  
Yugi and Tea gasped. Merik just laughed at the unchanging expression on Seto's face.  
  
"Deal. But if I win, you will be sent to the shadow realm forever. Agreed?" Merik added.  
  
Seto nodded, "Yes Merik. It is agreed. But why wait until later to go to the shadow realm? Why not now?"  
  
Seto smirked as the dueling arena became surrounded by blackness. He chuckled at the stunned expression on Merik's face. No one else seamed to notice that Merik hadn't taken them to the shadow realm. The millennium rod was glowing but Merik hadn't activated it. He looked back and forth from Seto to the rod.  
  
"Well, now that that's done, I will play two cards face down and La Gin, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode. That will do it for me. Your turn." Seto said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~ (No lemon scene yet)  
  
Set knew the Pharaoh would assume he wouldn't leave. Set smirked as he and Nephret entered a small hut in the center of the town. He wasn't going to leave yet. He wasn't going to run from the pharaoh. Set placed his staff on the ground near the small cot they would be sleeping on.  
  
Nephret lay down on the bed and smiled at him. "Come here. Let me look at your hand." She said softly.  
  
Set sighed and sat down next to her. He didn't think his hand needed to be tended to but he also know she would insist and he was too tired to bother arguing. He pulled the piece of tapestry off his hand and held it out to her. Nephret washed the cut and re-bandaged it with a scrap from her own robes.  
  
"It's been a long day. You should get some sleep." Nephret said as she pulled Set down to her side. Set kissed her gently, pulling her close, "Don't worry love. We'll sleep. eventually."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merik had finally begin to realize who Seto had become. He smirked, trying to remain calm but knowing that he had problems now. He knew the millennium rod belonged to Seto and now that he had accepted his past, Seto was going to stop at nothing to get it back.  
  
"Set, I know who you are. You can't trick me into loosing this duel. You will not succeed." Merik said loudly, interrupting the beginning of his turn.  
  
Seto smirked and looked up at Merik, "well, it's about time Malik. I would like to remind you who won this duel the first time. True, you have my staff at the moment, but that won't stop me. You can't change destiny. Aside from that, I have control over the staff. Not you. You are under my control Malik. Give up while you still have the chance."  
  
Tea took a few steps back, baking into a fence. "Set" She whispered to herself.  
  
Yami herd her, "Nephret. Are you alright?" He asked softy to Tea as Joey and the others gathered around.  
  
"Yami," She gasped, "Is Set ok?"  
  
The pharaoh nodded and helped her walk closer to the dueling arena. "Set!" She called desperately, "Are you alight?"  
  
Set looked down from the dueling arena to his love calling for him. He smiled at her then looked back at Merik, "I'm sick of you and this duel has gone on long enough. I summon Obelisk the tormenter!"  
  
Merik took a step back, dropping the staff as the god directed his attack at him. "Good bye Malik." Set said softly as he walked up to him and reclaimed the golden staff as well as the Egyptian god card.  
  
"I have gotten rid of your first problem Pharaoh. Now you have me to deal with." Set said as he turned to Yami.  
  
Yami glared at him. They stared at each other, not moving until Tea, or Nephret as she currently was, yelled up to him again, "Set, please, get down from there."  
  
Set looked to his love and smiled again. He jumped down from the dueling arena, landing in front of her, "Hello my love." He said as he places his arms on her sides. Nephret leaned forward and kissed him deeply, pulling him close. Set carefully picked her up and carried her towards the stairs leading back into the building.  
  
Mokuba fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Lemon scene!~  
  
Set lay the girl gently down on the bed and climbed on top of her, resting his hips lightly on hers. Nephret looked up at him, her eyes glowing with passion. The same passion Set had remembered from over 5000 years ago. He leaned over, pressing his lips down on her.  
  
Set slowly began to push Nephret's clothing off her, moving quicker when Nephret stuck her hand into his pants and stroked his growing erection. Set moaned softly in her ear as she played with his manhood. Nephret removed the remainder or his clothing and slid her free hand up his back, pushing him down on top of her, kissing his neck slowly.  
  
"Set!" she moaned as he pushed her legs a part and slid into her quickly.  
  
Grabbing her sides, Set rolled her on top of him, attaching his lips to her neck as she slid her thighs around him, thrusting quickly. Set gasped lightly in her ear as she hit the spot that made him see white sparks.  
  
"Oh god Nephret, I've missed you." Set said softly as she pulled him into her chest, pressing her body against his warmth. Set grabbed her again, forcing her up and down, bringing them both to an amazing climax.  
  
Nephret collapsed at Set's side, falling asleep a few moments later. Set wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well, exhausted from the past day's events.  
  
~End Lemon scene~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. ^^ -Spent all of her math class writing that last scene.- Don't masturbate at school! Your teachers will not like it! (They get jealous) Ne hoo.. I said I'd do a summary of this chapter if you didn't want to read the lemon scene so. here it is.  
  
SUMMARY:  
When the blimp arrives at the island, Seto goes right to the room where his last foster father had died. He has a flashback to the day where he killed his father. (This is described in detail so. if you're squeamish.. don read it.) Ok, so then we go to the scene where Seto and Merik are dueling. Seto turns into his ancient self, Set, and begins referring to Merik (Remember, Merik is the evil Merik. not the other one.) as Malik. they duel and Set wins. During the duel, Tea turns into her ancient self, Nephret. After the duel, Set carried her off to um. yeah. It's kind of important to know that they fell asleep together. neither of them left. oh, and they are in Seto's room. Not Tea's.  
  
So. that's it. please review! ( 


	4. Starch Naked

I know the last chapter was rather confusing.. So. leme explain that Seto and Tea were not themselves then the were.. Yeah. Seto had "let his ancient self take over." It wasn't exactly said with tea, but the same basic thing happed. They were Nephret and Set. Not Seto and Tea. There's no lemon scenes in this chapter so.. It's safe for most readers. (PG-13) please review (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I do own Nephret. Please ask my permission before using them. I also, in part, own Set and Malik because if you think about it, neither of them were ever mentioned in the show. oh, and in this chapter, I own the crowd. and the other priests. (you'll see) but you can use the crowd and priests without my permission. I don't care..  
  
Chapter rating: PG-13 Over all story rating: R  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The pharaoh entered his office and sat down in the blood stained chair. He hadn't bothered sending an army after the priest. He knew Set hadn't left. He was in the city. Waiting for Yami to mess up. Yami sighed and looked at the note on his desk, written in blood.  
  
"Beware the white lightning," he muttered, reading the note out loud. The pharaoh shook his had, setting the note down. He stood up and left the room, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Don't walk away form me pharaoh, we have business to discuss," came a voice from the entrance to the pharaoh's office.  
  
"Not today Malik. We'll do this some other time." The pharaoh replied, turning to his adviser.  
  
Malik stepped in front of the pharaoh, "I want him taken care of. We can't let him run around like this. If you care about you people at all, you will get rid of priest Set!"  
  
"And you think I'm the one who wants to take over?" came Set's voice from a dark corner, "Sounds like you have this guy to deal with first," He said, stepping out of the corner and motioning towards Malik.  
  
"I am completely loyal to the pharaoh and to prove it, I challenge you to a shadow game on the pharaoh's behalf." Malik said calmly.  
  
Set smiled. Shifting his staff form one hand to the other, he nodded to Malik, "Alright. Let's do this." He said, also just as calm.  
  
Set turned and walked out the door to the palace to the shadow arena. The pharaoh sighed and followed, Malik at his side.  
  
"Fetch Nephret. She wouldn't want to miss this." Set said to a nearby servant when he entered the arena. The servant nodded and ran off to find the girl.  
  
The pharaoh took his place on the throne and waited. Soon a large crowd had gathered to see the duel. Set's eyes searched the crowd for his love, waiting for her to show up. Eventually, Nephret managed to push through the crows and join Set. She clung to his arm, looking up at Yami who was staring directly at her.  
  
Yami stood up, "let the shadow game begin." He said, trying to sound enthusiastic about Malik dueling for him.  
  
"I'll start this off priest," Malik said as a group of low class priests began the summoning chat. "In the name of the Pharaoh, Yami, I will summon the winged dragon, guardian of the fortes to the field!"  
  
A blue dragon appeared on the field. Yami took his place back on the throne, never taking his eyes off Nephret and the priest at her side. The priest looked up at the pharaoh and smirked as Nephret whispered something in his ear. He turned to look at her, kissing her gently then turning back to Malik, still grinning. "I'll summon la Jin, the Mystical Genie of the lamp!"  
  
[Author's note: The genie was not invented in Egypt and therefore, this is very un realistic but I'll use it cause it's in the show and that's basically what this story is biased off of.]  
  
"Ancient monster, hear my cry," Set continued, summoning the monster himself, "Come forth and defend me with your might.  
  
Malik covered his face with his arm as the monster summoned by Set destroyed his own. Smirking, he looked at the pharaoh and nodded. Yami then turned to Nephret who was now glaring at him.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet priest. I'm not through with you. You'd better get the girl out of the way. It would be a shame to see her get hurt," he said, referring to Nephret.  
  
Set's eyes grew cold. He hated it when people tried to tell him to make Nephret do what he wanted. She would never do what anyone wanted. He looked at Nephret, "Would you like to move aside love?"  
  
She looked surprised, "You know the answer. Why bother asking?" "Just proving something to this idiot," He said motioning to Malik, "She doesn't want to leave so finish your move."  
  
Malik shrugged, "shame. Ah well, I summon," He paused, smirking at Set, "The dark Magician! In the name of the Pharaoh, I summon thee!"  
  
The dark magician appeared on the field as the low class priests recited the chant. Malik ordered the creature to attack. It easily destroyed the monster Set had on the field but Malik wasn't done. He ordered the Monster to attack again, not giving Set a chance to defend himself. The dark Magician launched a direct attack at Set. Nephret screamed and pushed Set out of the way, taking the full blast from the dark magician.  
  
"No!" Set yelled as Nephret fell from the blast. He ran to her and knelt down at her side, picking her up gently. She didn't move. He glared at the pharaoh.  
  
Yami jumped up when Nephret was hit. He looked to Malik, "Now look what you've done! How dare you hurt her!" His eyes became a deep crimson as he glared at Malik. He then turned back to Set, "let her go. I will take care of her."  
  
Set looked up at the pharaoh, "You won't touch her. And I'll finish this duel in the same unfair way my opponent did. Blue eyes white dragon! I summon thee! Come forth and attack my opponent!"  
  
The blue eyes white dragon attacked Malik's monster then attacked him as Set had ordered. Malik fell to the ground, knocked unconscious from the blue eyes. Set slowly got to his feet, still holding Nephret in his arms. He looked to the pharaoh, muttering "beware the white lightning," under his breath. He then walked through the crowd, disappearing from sight, Nephret still lying motionless in his arms.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tea slowly opened her eyes, emitting a tired moan. 'What happened last night?' she thought as she blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was. She rose her head a bit to find that she was in bed with someone. She gasped lightly and jumped back. "What the hell?" She said to herself. She hadn't yet taken the time to figure out who she was in bed with until they moved.  
  
Seto rolled onto his side with a groan and opened his eyes. Upon opening them he found himself staring directly at a very surprised tea, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
She glared at him angrily, "How the hell am I supposed to know. And you don't think I'm any more confused than you are? I just woke up, starch naked, in bed with Seto Kaiba."  
  
Seto looked down, realizing that he didn't have any clothing on. "Hmm." He said, looking back to tea, "This is interesting. Think, last thing I remember is dueling Malik." he stopped. "Malik." He whispered to himself. His eyes shot up, looking directly at tea, "It's you! Your Nephret!"  
  
tea looked at him, very puzzled, "You know who I am. And I'm not Nephret, or whatever her name was."  
  
"No, It's you. You don't remember? I finally realized my past. and so did you! I. I was the priest.. Like she said.. She was right.." Seto said, stammering wildly.  
  
Tea was getting rather scared. She had never seen Seto freak out like this. She grabbed one of the blankets from the bed and wrapped it around herself as she got out of the bed and gathered up her clothing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked as he sat up in the bed, watching her.  
  
"I'm getting out of here. You're scaring me. Leave me alone." She said, sounding very frantic.  
  
Seto looked at her for a moment then stood up, pulling his pants of as he did, "Your not leaving." He said, getting between her and the door. He looked at her, a sinister smile on his face for a moment. Tea backed away from him, fear in her eyes.  
  
Seto took a few steps towards her then stopped. He paused for a moment, not speaking, not moving, barley breathing. "Tea," he whispered, looking down at the ground, "I. I'm sorry." He looked up, "please don't go. I. I.. I love you." He said, his eyes becoming filled with tenderness, the sinister smile wiping from his face.  
  
Tea shook her head and made a dash for the door, running past him and slamming the door behind her. When she reached her own room, she stopped to see if he had followed her. After she was sure she was alone, she locked the door to her room and fell on her bed, sobbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you guys think happened with Tea and Kaiba last night?" Tristin said as he Joey, Yugi, and duke sat around in one of the living rooms of the mansion.  
  
"I hope they didn't. I mean.. Well.. You know.." Yugi said, blushing slightly.  
  
Joey shuttered and leaned forward, "I know I shouldn't be tellin' you guys. but she's had herself a crush for a long ass time"  
  
"No way!" Tristin said, looking at Joey, wide eyed.  
  
"You mean I'm the only one that noticed?" Duke asked. "But while we're on the subject, I used to own a game shop so when I did, Seto Kaiba was one of my best customers. I was emailing him one day when I got this email that I think was supposed to be sent to someone else. It said something to the effects of, 'I can't get tea out of my mind. Do you think I might live her? If I do, how would I ever convince her to love me back? Help me out here. I need some advice.' I didn't respond.. I just deleted it."  
  
There was a moment of silence until Seto Kaiba walked into the room, "Have you losers seen Tea?"  
  
"Wha's it to ya?" Joey asked, standing up and holding out his fist, "How are we posed' to know you ain't gona rape her er something?"  
  
"Joey, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Yugi said softly, standing up a bit, not raising his voice.  
  
"Yugi, would you care to explain this to you little friends?" Seto said, glaring at Joey.  
  
Yugi looked at the others, "I don't think so Kaiba. They aren't ready. Besides, neither of us know enough of the story to tell it right."  
  
Seto sighed and nodded some, "Alright. If you see Neph. Tea let her know I'm looking for her."  
  
Yugi nodded and Seto left. 


	5. History Repeats Itself

Did any one else see the new Yu-gi-oh episode? If you did. could someone please tell me what the hell is going on??!! They made it so confusing! (and they are way off track. .. ah! Ok. nuff of my complaining. Please review.  
  
There is a rape scene in this chapter so if you don't want to read it, just skip it and read the summary or just read the summary and don't bother with the chapter. of course, it will make more since if you read the chapter. but you don't have to. oh, and I'll warn you when the scene is coming up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. I do on Nephret. Please ask my permission before using her. I also, in part, own Malik and Set because they were never mentioned in the show but feel free to use those two. Any of the little extras I use are free to anyone who would like to use them. If I give someone a name tho. please ask my permission before stealing them!  
  
Rated: R for rape and slight language.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Tea slowly crept down the hall towards Yugi's room. She didn't want any one to notice her. They had probably seen what happened between her and Kaiba and she didn't really want to know what it was. She knocked lightly on the door, trying not to catch the attention of anyone but Yugi.  
  
"Oh! Tea. What's up?" Yugi said, trying to sound cheerful but a bit scared at what she had to say.  
  
"Yugi? Can I come in?" Tea asked, trying to avoid Yugi's eyes.  
  
He nodded and stepped aside. Tea sat down in a nearby chair and sighed as she looked at the clock. It was late already. Tea looked up at Yugi who had taken a seat across from her.  
  
"Tea, what happened last night?" Yugi asked cautiously.  
  
Tea shook her head, "I don't know. That's why I came. When I woke up this morning, se.. Kaiba called me Nephret. It sounded Egyptian so I thought I might ask Yami. if you don't mind."  
  
Yugi nodded and Yami took over his body, "Yes, tea, I do know the name. I have suspected this since I first met you. You, like Kaiba, and myself have ancient Egyptian roots. Like Kaiba, you are just now realizing it. You are the reincarnation of Nephret. 5,000 years ago, you and Set, the man you now call Kaiba, were in love." He said, pausing to let tea soak in this information.  
  
Tea shook her head some, tears rolling down her face, "No Yugi, it's not possible. it. it just can't be.."  
  
"Please, Tea," Yugi said softly, "Let me continue."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"When Set, or Kaiba, decided to fight against me, you, Nephret, joined him. You weren't actually part of the war, but you did take his side. Nephret and I had a history together. She was one of my best friends until she fell in love with Set. I disapproved, as you can imagine. The guy was insane. But you ignored me and left with him. I won't let that happen again Tea. So far, history has been repeating itself but I don't want to loose you but I can't take you away from Kaiba. It's really up to you now weather or not you stay with him." Yugi finished.  
  
Tea looked down at the floor. Yugi knew she liked him. Weather or not she was going to admit it was a totally different matter. Tea looked up at Yugi and smiled some, "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Yami smiled back and nodded as tea stood up and walked slowly out the door. She headed back to her room, staying quiet, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Just as she entered the hallway, leading to her room, Kaiba came around the opposite corner. Tea froze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is what you said about Tea true?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami nodded, "It is. But I left out a very important part. Before Nephret fell in love with Set, she was in love with me. Before she left.." He sighed deeply. "My adviser raped her. Set almost killed the guy but I didn't find out. Nephret never told me what had happened. She just. left me. then she said she was leaving with Set. I didn't have a say in it. I later found out about the whole ordeal and got rid of my adviser. But by that time, it was too late."  
  
Yugi looked up at the pharaoh. He was standing next to a window, looking out at the setting sun. "I.I'm sorry.." He said softly.  
  
Yami shook his head, "It was a long time ago Yugi. Don't worry about it. Malik is gone and Tea is safe."  
  
"Malik?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"Shit" Yami muttered. He looked at Yugi, "Malik was my advisor. You may know him as Merik."  
  
Yugi gasped, "Merik raped Tea?!"  
  
"No. Malik raped Nephret." Yami sighed and shook his head. "It all happed almost 5,000 years ago. There's no guarantee it will all happen again. And if it does, I doubt it will happen in the same order. Now you see why Merik has a grudge against me? It's all about her. It's the same with Kaiba. He didn't know it until recently thought."  
  
Yugi nodded just as someone knocked on the door. Yami returned to the millennium puzzle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Rape scene. If you don't want to read it, skip it and read the chapter summary at the end.)  
  
Tea turned and ran back down the hall in which she'd come.  
  
"Tea! Wait!" Seto called as he ran after her.  
  
Tea continued to try to loose Seto until she ran directly into merik. Merik grabbed her and looked at her for a moment. He opened a door nearby and dragged her in.  
  
Kaiba looked down the hall, trying to find Tea. He didn't see her so he turned and slowly walked back to his room. He could take the hint that she didn't want him to be near her.  
  
Merik threw Tea on the bed. "You got rid of Kaiba, but now you have me to deal with." He said, his lips curving in a sinister smirk. He jumped onto the bed, pinning Tea down, forcing her shirt open with his hand.  
  
Tea tried to scream but Merik pinned his lips to her's silencing her terrified screams. Merik reached down her pants, pulling the zipper open and pushing them off her easily. He tore off the rest of her clothing and forced himself inside her, keeping her quiet with his busing kisses.  
  
Grabbing her arms, Merik forced her down on the bed, keeping her from scratching at him. He was bleeding badly from her scratches and he had gotten fed up. He thrust himself in her, punishing her for trying to hurt him. "You worthless bitch. Don't test me." He growled as tea gasped with pain.  
  
When Merik finished, he quickly pulled his clothing back on. "You keep your mouth shut about this. Got it bitch?"  
  
Tea tried to answer through her sobs but all she managed was to nod. Merik nodded once and walked out of the room, leaving her there, bused and bleeding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Flashback~  
  
"What do you mean he raped you?!" Yami yelled after Nephret had finished her story. She had slipped away from Set to go see Yami again. It had been a while since she had seen him and she missed talking to him. When she mentioned Malik having raped her, she soon found out that Yami hadn't been told. She had tried to explain what had happened but now Yami was just furious.  
  
"MALIK! GET IN HERE!" He yelled as he stood up.  
  
"No! Yami, there's no need for this. Please!" Nephret begged.  
  
"Nephret, go back to Set. He'll be wondering where you are. I have something I need to deal with." Yami said to the girl.  
  
Nephret nodded, glad to get away from Malik and the pharaoh. Just as she left, Malik walked in the side door of the room, "You called, my pharaoh?"  
  
"I have just been informed that you violated Nephret. Is what I was told true?" Yami asked, sounding calm.  
  
"I don't know what you are asking Sir." He said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about. Now, did you, or did you not rape Nephret?!" He said, getting rather pissed again.  
  
"Oh." Said Malik, "That. Please understand Pharaoh."  
  
Yami's eyes turned bright crimson as he reached for his sword, "I'll kill you for touching her." He said to Malik, as he drew his sword.  
  
Malik took a step back, looking for something he could use to defend himself. He backed into a wall and managed to grab a sword lying on the ground near him. Yami continued to advance on him as he drew the sword out of it's sheath. Yami lunged at him, cutting his arm slight. Malik hissed with pain but still managed to block the pharaoh's next attack.  
  
They flew all over the room, Yami cutting Malik in various places but never managing any real damage. He eventually stopped and only blocked Malik's advances. Yami stood back and held up his hand. Malik froze. He couldn't move. He looked at the Pharaoh, for a moment before his mind flew from his body.  
  
Malik collapsed as he the pharaoh finished him off. His mind was sent directly to the shadow realm, never to return to the real world. But what the pharaoh didn't know, was that some of Malik's soul was accidentally trapped in Set's staff.  
  
Summary: Yami explains to Tea that she is the reincarnation of Nephret. After tea leaves she runs into Seto in the hall. Later, Yami explains a bit more of the story to Yugi. He tells Yugi that he was once in love with Nephret and Malik had raped her. Soon after, Merik rapes Tea and leaves her in a room somewhere in the mansion. It then goes to a flashback where Yami finds out about Malik having raped Nephret and sends almost all of his soul to the shadow realm. The last bit of his soul becomes trapped inside Set's staff. That's basically it. so. yeah. oh, and please review ( 


	6. Past, Present, and Future

Okily Dokily..(my computer recognizes those as real words.. The Simpsons have far to much influence on us. it's scary.) Finally got around to another chapter. my dad hasn't been letting me write cause I'm failing math.. I have one simple question.. If I'm going to be a write "when I grow up," then why the hell do I need math?! I can already hack into the CSU computer system. can't that be good enough for some ppl? Why do I need more of this math shit? ..... yeah. that's enough for now. ttfn.. 


	7. The Death of a Dead Man

Dave Berry is a funny guy... -Nods- yeah.. If anyone is still confused.. Review this and I'll answer questions. it really isn't that hard. but I'm still being told it's too confusing.. -shrugs- whatever you say. pansies. ( ok, so please review. flame me if you'd like.. But beware my raff. muahahahahahahaha.ha...ha....ha... -Promises to lay off the sugar..- Okily Dokily.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters.. -yawns- so on and so forth. yada yada yada. bored out of my mind with this little thing I was told to add.. Yeash. not like the creator of Yu-gi-oh cares if we use his stuff. yeash .  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' [Author's note]  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
"The last duel of the semifinals will now begin. Will both duelist's please report to the dueling arena."  
  
"You ready for this Joey?" Yugi asked as they walked up to the arena with Tristin, Duke and Serenity.  
  
"Course Yug. This is gona be fun. Besides, nutin's at stake fer me. You've got ta save da world n' all." Joey responded.  
  
Yugi smiled, "Common Joey, you still have to try."  
  
Joey laughed, "Don you worry Yug. You'll get yourself a challenge."  
  
"Now that sounds more like my big brother," Serenity said, grabbing Joey's arm.  
  
Joey smiled. His little sister was still his biggest inspiration. She was always at his side when he needed her the most. But usually, so was Tea and this time, tea wasn't there for him. Or Yugi. He sighed slightly as he took his place and looked down at his friends standing below him. He smiled some.  
  
Yugi looked at Joey, "Joey, I'll be dueling you as myself today. Yami will not be helping me out. Is that alright?"  
  
Joey smiled, "Alright Yug. If that's what you'd like."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes some, feeling a bit more like his usual self at the moment. He had gotten Tea off his mind for the time being and back on his tournament. He looked at his little brother who was looking up at the two duelist's eagerly. During all the shit that had happened recently, he had almost forgotten about Mokuba. The little boy turned around to face his older brother, "Will Obelisk be able to beat both Yugi's Egyptian god cards?" he asked, looking at his older brother's icy blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Mokuba. I will defeat him no matter what cards he has in his deck." Seto replied, looking back up at the duel, "Ra and Sleifer may be powerful but Obelisk is still better. Although, we will not be able to see him use it in this match. He would never use it on his friend. That has always been his week spot."  
  
Mokuba smiled and looked back at the dueling arena. Yugi and Joey had already finished their first three turns. Seto rolled his eyes as Tristin cheered them both on. He waited for Tea to back Tristin up but when she didn't. he suddenly remember where she was. He sighed and looked back at the duel. 'Is it possible that I really do love her? I can hardly get her out of my mind.' He though as he watched the duel which was obviously going to Yugi already.  
  
The door to the stairs flew open as Merik entered the dueling arena. 'How dare he,' Seto thought to himself. His fingers tightened around the golden object in his hand. He looked at the object. 'How the hell did this get here?' he wondered. He couldn't remember picking it up this morning but it was in his hand. He shrugs slightly and looked back at Merik who smirked at the crowd glaring at him.  
  
"How dare you show your face around us you coward," Seto said sternly.  
  
"I will show my face wherever I want to Set." Merik replied, smirking.  
  
Seto glared at Merik for a moment then spoke in a very low tone, "My name is Seto."  
  
Merik laughed, "So now your going to refuse you past again Kaiba?"  
  
Seto smirked, "I know my past. I accept it. But I am no longer Set. You are to address me as Seto."  
  
Merik sighed, "Alright 'Seto' he said as he turned. So be it." Merik left the roof.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto said as he turned to his little brother, "Your in charge. I have to go check on something."  
  
Mokuba nodded as Seto turned and left the roof. He wasn't about to leave Merik alone in the mansion with tea. He had to keep an eye on her. He rushed down the three flights of stairs to the main level. He walked quickly down the hall towards Tea's room, not seeing Merik anywhere. He slowed his pace when he reached the room and stopped in front of the door. Merik was there.  
  
"Well, Nephret, Set has come back to claim you. I promise you, I will have you. If it kills me, I will have you. I'd like to see Set and Yami try to stop me. You are mine Nephret. Seto Kaiba will never have you." Merik said softly to the motionless figure on the bed.  
  
Seto listened carefully to this. He slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out a hand gun. He looked around the corner to the man standing over Tea, staring at her. Nothing else. Eventually he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Seto rose the gun and cocked it in Merik's ear. Merik stopped. "I beg to differ Merik." He said, a strange tone added to his deep voice.  
  
Merik smiled and looked towards Seto. "So you'll kill me?"  
  
"Don't doubt me Merik." He said, "I killed my step father and I won't hesitate to kill you too."  
  
Merik laughed, "So the truth comes out. The great Seto Kaiba is a murderer."  
  
Seto glared at the man, "I've had just about enough of you. You won't bother me again." He pulled the trigger and watched as Merik fell to the ground. [Yes, a shot to the head did kill him]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good job Joey!" Yugi said kindly to his friend, "You put up a good fight!"  
  
Joey smiled, "Thank's Yug. That was fun but now you have to go save the world from Merik and Kaiba."  
  
"Speaking of those two, where are they?" Tristin asked.  
  
Everyone looked around and upon not finding them, they all headed down stairs. Yugi knew that Kaiba had gone to keep an eye on Tea but he never expected what he'd find when he arrived in Tea's room.  
  
"Seto! You killed him!" Yugi gasped as he entered the room and say Merik's body on the floor.  
  
"What's your point Yugi? He tried to kill Tea again. I have no doubts that you would have done the same thing" Seto replied as he put his gun back in it's holster and leaned against a wall.  
  
Yugi looked at Merik then back at tea. He sighed. He knew Kaiba was right. He would do anything to protect his friends. He also knew that Kaiba would do anything to protect the one's he loved. Well, Mokuba to be exact. But if Yami was right about this entire thing, than Seto would also do anything necessary to protect Tea. Yugi sighed and nodded, "Your right. I would have done the same thing for her."  
  
Seto nodded once. "Keep an eye on her for me Yugi. I have some work to do."  
  
Yugi nodded some, not looking up from Tea who had no woken up since she had collapsed in Kaiba arms. He sighed and took a seat next to the bed as Kaiba left the room.  
  
Whoop-de-shit! I finished another chapter in one day! ( -is all proud of herself - ^^ ne hoo, please review. And as usual, if you're confused, leme know and I'll clear it all up for ya. -nods some- well, I'm tired. no more chapters today. 


	8. Sweet Surrender

In a bad mood today so this chapter may be a bit depressing. might be a lemon scene.. Might not. -shrugs- I really have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter so just bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I do own Nephret. Ask my permission before using her.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' [Authors note]  
  
Rating: R  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Set walked calmly into the palace and into the pharaoh's corridors. He knelt down in front of the Pharaoh, "Pharaoh, I ask of your permission to speak." He said kindly to the very confused Pharaoh.  
  
"Yes. You may speak Set but be sure to tell me what you think your doing." Yami replied, resting his arm on the side of the throne. [more commonly known as the "arm rest" how clever.]  
  
Set nodded, "Yes sir. It has come to my attention that my love Nephret has been coming to see you. I would simply like to know what you two do together. As you could probably imagine, I am a bit suspicious. Also, I know that you have heard of the incident between your Advisor and Nephret."  
  
Set turned and looked at the guard and told him to leave. The guard looked up at the pharaoh who sent him away. Set turned back to Yami and dropped his act.  
  
"You killed him and I know it. As you had requested, Nephret left. She did not witness you killing your advisor but not only could I tell by the way she acted, but I can smell his blood in this palace. You probably assumed that I could use this information against you. How will it sound if the person the Egyptian people go to worship their gods tells them that their leader is a murderer of his own kind? See my point pharaoh?" Set said in his usual tone.  
  
Yami sighed, "Name your price."  
  
Set smiled some, "I have no price. Yet. For now you are all right. I will keep your secret safe. I'm just setting the stage."  
  
Yami glared at Set for a moment, "You can leave as soon as your ready." Set sighed, "I came to surrender. I don't want to put Nephret in any more danger than I have to. Being who I am is going to get us both killed. I will leave you alone for the time being."  
  
He turned and walked towards the door, waiting for a reply from Yami, which never came.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tea rolled over under the covers of the bed she was lying in. She could hardly remember what had happened over the past 48 hours. She slowly opened her eyes. After blinking a few times, trying to regain her eyesight, she saw that Yugi was the only one in the room. For a few seconds, he didn't realize that she was awake. When he did see her, he jumped out of his chair, almost falling over as he did.  
  
"Tea! Your awake!" He said happily, kneeling by her bed, "How are you feeling? We were worried about you."  
  
She smiled at him and sat up on the bed, "I'm fine. I'm sorry that happened."  
  
Yugi shook his head, "It's not your fault Tea," his voice lowered, "You couldn't stop it."  
  
She nodded some and stared at the covers in her hands. Looking back up at Yugi she asked, "Where's Seto? Is he mad at me?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Of course he's not mad at you. In fact, I was supposed to call him when you woke up. Should I go get him?"  
  
Tea looked back down at the covers for a moment then back up at Yugi and nodded. Yug smiled at her then stood up and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Kaiba! Tea's up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping Kaiba was somewhere within earshot.  
  
Seto jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice. He stood up, grabbing his jacket and walked down the hall towards tea's room, Mokuba at his side.  
  
Tea looked up from Yugi when Seto entered then quickly back down at the bed. She couldn't make eye contact with him now. She knew she loved him but for some reason, she couldn't admit it to his face.  
  
Seto sighed and looked at Yugi briefly then back at Tea. "Hmm. Your fine. Hurry up and get out of bed so you can get back to cheering for your little friends. The final duel is tomorrow."  
  
He turned and started to walked out. Mokuba looked a bit surprised. Tea looked up at Seto just as the last of his trench coat flew out of the room.  
  
"Seto. Wait!" Tea called, "Yugi? Will you excuse us for a moment?" Tea asked, looking at her friend.  
  
Yugi nodded and stood up, letting Seto take his seat as he reentered the room. Seto looked at the floor, waiting for Yugi to leave and Tea to say something. Tea also stared blankly downward. The two of them sat in silence waiting until Yugi and Mokuba were far from ear shot. Once the steps of the two could no longer be heard, they both tried to talk at once. The words fell over one another, nether of them able to say anything with a point. After a short while of them tripping over each other's words, they both managed to say the same three words at once. "I love you." Was the last thing that either one of them said before their arms were wrapped around each other.  
  
"Tea," Seto said softly into Tea's ear, "I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you."  
  
Tea wrapped her arms tighter around Seto, pulling him closer, "Don't be sorry Seto. It's not your fault."  
  
Seto tried to believe this but something kept telling him that the rape was his fault. He sighed softly and held Tea close. Accepting his past was one thing, but Love was something very new to him. All he could do was hope he was doing something right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Where have you been Set? You've been gone for hours." Nephret said, looking very worried as her husband entered the small house.  
  
Set smiled at her, "Don't worry love. We can move back into the palace now."  
  
Nephret looked very surprised, "Did Yami die or something?"  
  
Set laughed, "No love. I surrendered. I don't want to fight this war. It's putting you in too much danger," he said, taking his loving wife in his arms.  
  
"Let's go home." Nephret whispered as she lay her head on Set's chest.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tea opened her eyes slowly. "Morning already," She muttered. She looked at the other side of her bed where Seto lay, still fast asleep. She smiled. It seamed like so long ago that she had admitted her love to him. It amazed her that she, of all people, would fall in love with the usually cruel, heartless CEO. But, as Tea had just recently realized, never judge a book by it's cover.  
  
"Your up early," came Seto's soft voice from the opposite side of the bed as he sat up and turned to Tea.  
  
Tea turned to him and smiled, scooting back over to his side of the bed and kissing him gently. Seto smiled to himself as he kissed her back. He was beginning to get a hang of this love thing.  
  
"Are you really going to try to finish this tournament?" Tea asked Seto when their kiss was broken.  
  
"No. But I'm not going to force Yugi to surrender his title either. I'm really not as cold and heartless as you and your friends think. Yugi may keep his title and his Egyptian god cards. As for Obelisk, the card never really belonged to me." He smiled.  
  
Tea looked surprised, "It didn't? Then where did you get it?"  
  
"Isis lent it to me for this tournament. She persuaded me to hold the tournament to get all the god cards in on place but she really wanted it to find her brother. I suppose it worked but she did kind of use me," he sighed. "But I will return the card to her."  
  
"Wow, you've really changed," Tea said softly, kissing him gently after completing her sentence.  
  
"Common. Let's go downstairs and see who's around. I guess I should make peace with Wheeler." Seto said, trying to act annoyed with this but failing miserably."  
  
Tea laughed, "Just lay off the 'puppy' jokes and you'll be fine."  
  
Aww. only one more chapter to go . don worry.. I already have half the sequel written. ^^ But I Kinda promised someone another story first. (See, I told you I'd get around to it Mamono ^^) so yeah. ne hoo. R&R. ( you can flame me if you so desire but don't be surprised if I just call you an idiot because you can't understand the story and send a bunch of viruses to your computer.. Just kidding. ttfn! 


	9. Every New Beginning Comes From Some Othe...

Yippee! Last chapter! -Does happy dance- okily dokily. I got to do a little bit of explaining before this chapter. so it will have it's own little paraphrase before it. -stops momentarily to get rid of the Brittany spears and Madonna song playing on the radio .- I knew that song would suck but I had no idea it would actually scare me. Ne hoo, back to the story.well, as usual. R&R.  
  
Paraphrase: It is four years in the future. Tea and Seto have been married for two years and their first (and only) child was born a few months ago. His name is Kiaru. Mai and Joey were recently engaged. Everyone is back in Domino City, including Serenity. Tea obviously has moved in with Seto. Seto has cut back on his working while Tea finishes school. And Seto STILL calls Joey 'Puppy' but only because Tea and Mai insist because of the look he gets on his face when he's mad.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. I do own Nephret, although she won't be in this chapter, and Kiaru, who is introduced in this chapter.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' [Author's note]  
  
Story Rating: R Chapter Rating: PG  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
"I think someone wants Daddy to say goodnight," Said Tea as she peeked into Seto's office.  
  
The CEO looked up and smiled, "Did Kiaru tell you this or are you simply assuming?" He said sweetly as he stood up and walked over to the door where his wife stood, waiting for him.  
  
Tea smiled back at him, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked to their son's room, "He told me. He said, Mommy, I can't sleep unless Daddy says goodnight." Tea replied.  
  
Seto let go of his wife as they reached Kiaru's room. He stepped inside and walked to the little boy's crib. The child was already sound asleep. Tea followed Seto in, speaking softly, trying not to wake the baby, "So much for not being able to sleep."  
  
Seto laughed lightly, "It was a mental good night." Seto said as he bent down and kissed his son's head. He turned back to Tea and picked her up, caring her out of the room, gently shutting the door with his foot. "Do you need Daddy to say good night to you?"  
  
Tea giggled as Seto lay her down on their bed and rest lightly on top of her, "I could use a good night kiss," she said softly, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Seto leaned forward, kissing Tea deeply, pulling the covers over them and rolling her on top of himself. "Good night love," he said softly to her as she smiled down at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you answer the door Tea? I'm in the middle of something." Seto called as he heated up a bottle for Kiaru who had just woken up and was obviously hungry.  
  
"Hey Tea!" said Mai when Tea opened the door for her, Joey, Serenity, and Yugi.  
  
"Hello guys. Come on in." Tea said happily to her friends.  
  
"Where's Kiaru?" Serenity asked, "I haven't seen the little guy in." she looked at her watch, "Almost 24 hours!"  
  
Tea laughed, "I think he's getting breakfast. Seto will bring him in in a little bit." Tea answered as she gave Serenity a friendly hug.  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Mai had already taken seats and were discussing weather or not they were going to have another big thanksgiving get together this year. Seto and Kiaru finally joined the others just as Mai suggested they have the get together at the Kaiba mansion. Seto rolled his eyes as he handed Kiaru to Serenity.  
  
"Have we ever done it at a different house?" He asked as he took his seat next to Tea.  
  
Yugi laughed, "Good point Kaiba. We could do it at my place.. but it's kind of small.  
  
"Yugi, I know you've called me Kaiba ever since we met but I do have a name." Seto said to Yugi with a large hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Yugi smiled, "Sorry Seto."  
  
"Everyone else's place is too small for all of us," Joey added, "We have to do it here. It's the only place big enough. And now you two added Kiaru. That makes." Joey paused for a moment, trying to add everyone up, "fourteen of us."  
  
"I'm not marrying him for his math skills," Mai said.  
  
Everyone laughed as Mai gave Joey an apologetic kiss.  
  
After about two full hours of the social events, everyone finally got up and left the Kaiba mansion and Tea set Kiaru down for his nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto sat down at his computer and looked around his office. He could remember the days where the only one he would ever speak to without getting pissed off was Mokuba. Now Mokuba was off on his own and Seto was in Love with someone. Tea and Kiaru meant everything to him now. He smiled as he logged on to his computer and looked at the picture of Kiaru, Tea and himself on the wallpaper. Every thing seamed so perfect now. It was impossible for something to go wrong.  
  
HA! Now I have to leave you hanging! :P gota wait for the sequel to see what goes wrong. Blame Mamono for making me write the other story first. Jk. Love you Mamo! ^^ Ne hoo. please review ^^ make me think I'm special. yup. ttfn! 


End file.
